survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashszoke
Ash is a castaway from Survivor: China. |Tribe Wins: = 5 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 2 |Loyalties: = AIexWiIIett Airheaddude jojotwinore CleopatraDeTwilight Dxceptionn |Alliances: = Sister Strong Gaoshan Girls }} Biography Ash came into the premiere uncertain of how she should approach her game. This was her first LT on Roblox, so she was nervous and anxious for what was ahead of her. At the premiere, the returnees twist outcasted her, where she was not picked for a tribe and exiled for the first half of the premiere. Ash hoped that Gaoshan would lose the first challenge because most of the people she wanted to work with were on that tribe. On Day 4, Ash joined Gaoshan after River was voted out, where she quickly began building relationships with her tribemates. Ash became close with both duos within the tribe, being Air and Alex, as well as Caz and Izel. She also had an alliance with Air and Vapor. Ash was lucky enough that Gaoshan was a strong tribe, and they were able to win immunities up until the swap. At the tribe swap, Ash stayed on Gaoshan with Izel and Vapor, yet met 4 new players, being Erin and Jojo from Zhuang, and Angel and Baller from Xiamen. Unfortunately, Gaoshan was perceived as the weaker swapped tribe, so they lost two of the swapped tribe challenges. On Day 14, the tribe unanimously voted out Baller for his messy social game. After voting out Baller, Ash was able to form a voting block with Angel, Erin, Jojo, and Vapor, all agreeing to vote out Izel if they were to lose again. On Day 18, Vapor convinced Ash to stay loyal to Izel by voting for Angel with them. Angel caught onto their deception and played an idol, making Izel the first jury member. When the two tribes merged, Ash was in a poor position in the game. Caz was voted out on the swapped Xiamen tribe, leaving the remaining original Gaoshan vulnerable, who she was most aligned with from the start. Unfortunately, two sides formed, and Ash was in the minority with Air, Jojo, and Mustard, especially after Alex was blindsided at Huairen’s first tribal council. Shortly after, Ash got in fights with Angel, Cleo, and Erin, all at the same time, painting a target on her back. It was after Alex’s blindside that Ash realized she needed to adapt her gameplay and find a way to work with people outside the crumbling minority, even when she didn’t want to. Ash revived her relationship with Erin and started to talk more with Cleo, forming a trio that would look out for each other for the middle phase of the merge. Also, Ash worked with the trio of Bob, Vapor, and Yoshi in order to stay safe. In the end, Ash ultimately flipped on her old minority alliance, with Air, Mustard, and Jojo leaving back-to-back. At the final seven, Ash was able to stay out of people’s targets because the sides within the majority alliance began to target one another, as Cleo and Erin failed to blindside Vapor because Ash dissented from the plan, sending Jojo to the jury. Ash was able to vote out Bob because she did not trust him to be in the final 6 with both Vapor and Yoshi, while Vapor’s surprise idol play sent Cleo home the next tribal council—a vote that hurt Ash and Erin, who were seemingly the next two to go. At the final 5, Ash had maintained a final 3 deal with Angel and Yoshi because she believed it was her only chance at winning the jury vote. There was a plan among the tribe to vote out Vapor first, which many jurors saw as a dumb move on Angel and Yoshi’s part, sending him to the jury unanimously. At the final 4, Ash had a difficult decision on whether to stick with her final 3 deal, or honor her friendship with Erin. In the end, Ash decided to vote out Erin with Angel and Yoshi, as she believed that she would have won the jury vote. At the Final Tribal Council, Erin and Mustard asked Ash questions, where she was able to explain how her game differentiated from Angel’s and Yoshi’s. In the end, Ash was able to persuade the jury to vote her to win, citing an underdog story, as she had to fight from the bottom for most of the game in order to secure her safety. Although she was voted most hated and most out of the loop, Ash revealed to the jury that she always knew what was happening in the game besides Alex’s blindside, as well as when Angel and Vapor played idols. Additionally, Ash closed her speech by citing how she never needed the immunity necklace nor hidden immunity idols to guarantee her safety, but it was her social game that drove her out of the minority to earn a spot at the Final Tribal Council. Overall, the jury saw Ash as the most deserving winner, winning against Angel and Yoshi in a 7-2-0 vote. Trivia * Ash is the first African-American winner of the series. * Ash holds the record for the most votes to win with seven total. This record is shared by Dan. Category:S7 Cast Category:Winners Category:1st Place